


被监视的屋

by paul



Series: 偷窥 [2]
Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 偷窥系列第二部
Series: 偷窥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886518
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

深秋，金环东北部某个平静的小镇新搬来一户人家，先下车的是名叫詹姆斯的高大男人，体格强壮有力，让邻居们在房子装修期间以为他是做运动教练的，后来才了解他经营一家进口建材公司，选择这里居住的原因除了环境优美、远离喧嚣，还有这里对同性恋非常友好。卖给他们这桩房子的前任房东就是一对男同性恋，只是因为工作调动才忍痛出售，詹姆斯看过附近的不少房子，最终选定这里。

“亲爱的，这是我们的新家。”詹姆斯拉开车门，伸手扶着他的伴侣。

那是一名身高与詹姆斯差不多的年轻男人，看起来苗条不少，畏冷地抓紧衣领，忧郁的蓝眼睛和苍白的皮肤让他显得有些病态，粉红色的嘴唇抿成直线，嘴唇上的一抹胡子一定程度增加了艺术家气质，当他扭过脸时，能看到右侧脸颊上有一道非常明显的疤痕，让人遗憾明明那是一张美丽出众的脸。

一只雪白的萨摩犬跳下车比他们先闯入庭院，詹姆斯大喊着“保罗回来”，结果还是身边的男友吹了声口哨，萨摩才欢快地跑回来，在他们脚边蹭来蹭去。

“你们今天正式搬来了吗？恭喜，这位是？”一个男人站在隔壁的栅栏里向他们打招呼。

“您好，他是我丈夫，基里尔，亲爱的，他是大卫，咱们的邻居。”詹姆斯向伴侣介绍“在装修的时候他给我不少建议，少走了很多弯路。”

“谢谢您。”基里尔轻轻点头。

之后大卫成了拜访他们的第一个邻居，还带了蓝莓烤派，他先前就非常好奇詹姆斯的伴侣长什么样，按理说无论同性还是异性，在装修房子这件事上总会都来看看，可詹姆斯说他的丈夫有点害羞，不擅长与人打交道，又十分相信自己。

“希望我这么说，你不要介意，你丈夫长得非常美，抱歉，说出来我自己都觉得很让人心烦。”大卫忍不住说。

詹姆斯笑得开心“谢谢，我很高兴听人那么说。”

送走邻居，詹姆斯上楼，看到卧室的床上摆着基里尔的衣服，浴室的门半掩，他的身体感到有些热，推开门看到基里尔正躺在浴缸里闭目养神，就挽起袖口，坐在旁边，轻轻地把水往男人身上撩。

“抱歉，詹敏，我刚才是不是有点失礼？”基里尔睁开眼睛握住手。

“别担心，只是一些客套话，以后我不在的时候，如果他们敲门，你完全当不存在，可以不接电话不开门，有事情直接打电话找我。”

詹姆斯解开衣服，将衬衫扔到衣筐里，然后是裤子“你累了吗？”

基里尔明白他的意思，蒸汽和舒适的温度让他在颧骨处染上一层暧昧的颜色，连嘴唇也比刚才红得明显，他小心地站起来，伸手搂住詹姆斯的腰，手指在后背暧昧地画圈。

“别看轻我。”基里尔吻他的脖颈。

第二天早上，基里尔像平时一样早醒，詹姆斯躺在旁边睡得正香，他忍不住用手指轻轻描摹对方的鼻梁，随后就停止捉弄，最近詹姆斯太忙了，基里尔不想在度过那样一个美妙夜晚后打扰他获得更多一点睡眠的时间。

轻轻下床，在楼下还没收拾完的客用淋浴室整理干净，准备带保罗出门转转，推开门，一个人给他家的信箱里放了一扎信件后离开，基里尔走过去取出那些信随便翻看，有一封署名“致新房客”的信封引起他的注意。

詹姆斯起床后发现基里尔不在身边，猛地坐起来，走到阳台上，看到他的丈夫牵着狗回来，就出声打招呼“早啊，亲爱的。”

基里尔锁上院门，松开绳子，慌张地推门上楼，詹姆斯发现他手里捏着什么东西，顿时有种不好的预感。

“告诉我，第一封信在哪儿？”基里尔努力克制惶恐不安。

詹姆斯抱住他出声安抚“放松点，别紧张，到底发生了什么？”

基里尔把信交到詹姆斯手里，整个人就好像失去力气地坐在沙发里，捂着脸什么都不说，而詹姆斯看到那个“熟悉的”封皮时也变得忐忑。

很快看过信的内容后，詹姆斯干笑两声“是恶作剧罢了。”

“可是上面提到还有第一封信，也提出了恐吓对吗？说我们住进来，就会有灾祸发生，尤其提到用血液当祭品。”基里尔抬头“告诉我，究竟有没有第一封信。”

“好吧，在我刚开始装修的时候，确实有那么一封信，上面提到的和这里面的差不多，我认为是恶作剧，其实到现在我也认为是个恶意的玩笑。”詹姆斯坐在他身边抓住冰冷的手。

基里尔摇头“不，上面提到的细节，比如和我有关的那部分，还有昨天晚上停在门口附近的汽车，上帝啊，他什么都知道。”

“嘘……冷静点……”詹姆斯把他抱在怀里“别紧张，现在你的身边有我，告诉我，基里尔，如果我有危险，你会救我的，对吗？”

基里尔抬起头，用力抓着对方的肩膀“是的，我会拼尽全力。”

“那么我也一样，”詹姆斯吻他的眼睛“把这件事交给我来处理。”

“不用指望那些社区警察，他们最多能帮你找找失踪的宠物狗。”罗伯特冲詹姆斯挤眼睛“如果想让我帮忙，至少跟我讲清楚，你的那个小美人到底是什么来历，放心，我是真的好奇，为什么你一下子就栽了进去，这是来自老同学的八卦心。”

面对私家侦探的询问，事到如今詹姆斯没有理由不把来龙去脉讲清楚“基里尔出身教会办的孤儿院，然后就一直在教堂做些事情，当然他有上学，虽说是神学院。”

“说重点。”罗伯特不耐烦地掐灭香烟。

“好吧，你一定要帮我保密，其实我没关系啦，主要是基里尔。”詹姆斯揉了揉鼻梁。

当时基里尔所在的教堂需要翻修，詹姆斯竞标成功，在附近偶遇了正在作画的基里尔，老套地陷入对金发蓝眼睛的一见钟情，基里尔与他的画板和背后大片的向日葵的画面成为詹姆斯相机里的珍藏。第二天詹姆斯冒着亵渎神父的风险（他分不清那些神职人员的身份）向对方表白，在接触了两个月后，基里尔才点头答应，之后教会以基里尔是神学院学生必须在教会待满五年为由拒绝他离开，基里尔烦恼地向他吐露这点，这更引发詹姆斯强烈的保护欲，随后他让基里尔住在市中心的公寓里，摆脱教会的控制，最后他们成为一对情侣。

“所以我能否把这个看成是上次事件的延续？”罗伯特边记边问。

“我也是这么想的，可我们毕竟离开了，你知道我是为了工程才到那个地方，基里尔也没有什么牵绊，搬到这里就是为了图清净，也为了他能创作，顺便说他的画很不错，画廊经纪人考虑给他办画展了。”

“这个你说过了，还有他的好歌喉，我们都知道唱诗班挺能培养人的艺术细胞。”罗伯特继续写写画画“是不是你的什么风流债？”

詹姆斯立刻否认“饶了我吧，我对感情相当专一，除了一次未果的谈婚论嫁，我只有基里尔。”

“邻居们呢？有些人对同性恋不太友好。”

詹姆斯回忆“我觉得不像，选择住在那里就是因为已经有很多同性恋在那边居住，包括我的上任房东。”

“请把他的联系方式也留给我，没准用得上。”

几天后，詹姆斯正和基里尔一起给掉到水沟里的保罗洗澡，听到来电铃声后擦干净手去接电话。

“嘿，你的前任房东说他也收到过类似的信。”罗伯特的声音听起来有些兴奋。

“什么？”詹姆斯不自觉地抓紧电话，下意识地看一眼基里尔，快步走到外面“你说什么？”

“内容差不多，类似我在这里守护了几十年，感谢你引来新鲜的生命之类的话。”

詹姆斯揉着额头“那封信在哪儿？你看了吗。”

“很不巧，当时他们正在给你腾房子，一切都乱糟糟的，信被搞丢了，可我给他看了你们的信，他说是相同的封皮和用纸，不过这两样都很普通，字体还是打印的，说不准会看错。”

“该死的，他怎么没提前和我说。”詹姆斯生气。

“如果跟你说了，万一你不买房不就坏了。”罗伯特指出重点。

“他别以为这下就没事了，要是那些信还出现的话，我一定会告他。”詹姆斯挂断电话。

结果坏事情被不幸言中，两个星期后，从国外度蜜月归来的詹姆斯在门口下面找到第三封信，这次的内容更加令人厌恶，比如讲到昨晚回来后詹姆斯和基里尔在后院草坪上的一次激情碰撞，詹姆斯几乎要拿起高尔夫球杆冲到街上大喊到底是谁，有种的就站出来。

穿着睡衣的詹姆斯看到隔壁邻居大卫正提着行李从车上下来，这让他想起了之前聊天时得到的信息。当时大卫说在詹姆斯另一边住着的上年纪的邻居脑袋不清楚，总喜欢窥探周围人的生活，甚至还被发现不请自入地跑到草坪后院。詹姆斯绕到他家院子后面，绿植将这里堵得很严实，但确实能从墙上一些绿植间的缝隙窥探到家里的情况。

回到楼上，基里尔已经醒了，他看到詹姆斯手里拿的信就明白了一切，紧张地说“又是那个人？”

詹姆斯点头，走过去抱住他“会好的，别担心。”

基里尔站起来吻他的嘴唇，什么都没说。

之后詹姆斯就重新找人加高了围墙的高度，甚至找了私人保安在附近巡逻，结果搞得基里尔神经紧张，晚上睡不着，詹姆斯只好让他暂时住在工作室旁边的酒店里，再次拜托同学尽快找出罪魁祸首。在听到那封信后，罗伯特也皱起眉，他本以为这是一场恶作剧，可事情有愈演愈烈的趋势，就找来他的朋友，一位前国家安全局的调查员，结果这次真的发现不少踪迹。

“这些语句很优雅，不是没什么学问的人写出来的，而且还使用了一些圣经里的比喻，比如这里，”调查员抬起头问詹姆斯“另外你确定你男友身体上的特征，非常私密吗？”

“什么意思？”詹姆斯皱眉。

“有可能是他的前男友写的，也可能是他本人。”调查员摘下眼镜“这是我初步的判断，等我再研究两天。”

听到这些话的詹姆斯在回家后还显得心事重重，最近基里尔正在练习做饭，之前是简单的，今天他特意做了一份烟熏肉饼，弄得屋里差点响起防火警报，看到对方心情不错，詹姆斯决定忽略刚才听到的那些话。

晚饭后，他们坐在门廊下，一个看书一个写报告，基里尔对詹姆斯伸过来的手有些抗拒，这让詹姆斯有些不满，执意去拉扯他的衣服，慢慢地基里尔就顺从他的意愿，在手指的撩拨下变得气息混乱，两个人回到楼上的卧室，看着基里尔在身下意乱情迷的神情，詹姆斯感到满足和甜蜜，舌头舔着他的胸口，再一路向下直到肚脐，最后是大腿内侧的软肉。

“我爱你。”詹姆斯热情地告白。

基里尔侧过脸，像是有意遮挡有伤疤的那侧脸，可詹姆斯执意舔弄那一侧，基里尔有点畏痒笑着说“我也爱你。”

不可能是基里尔写的，詹姆斯相信他的爱人，基里尔是个很难有安全感的人，平时谨小慎微，像只随时受到惊吓的兔子，让詹姆斯怜爱万分，拼命吮吸腿根内侧的胎记，敏感的基里尔立刻像是察觉到什么，紧张地推开詹姆斯的头。

“你为什么突然……”基里尔的嘴唇抖的厉害。

詹姆斯想糊弄过去，但基里尔笃定有什么事发生，追问不停，詹姆斯才坦白，信又出现了。

听完那些描述的基里尔咬着手指一言不发，好半天才说“你怀疑是我？”

“天啊，怎么会，”詹姆斯抱着他的脸亲吻“除非我疯了，如果没有那些该死的信，我们会非常幸福。”

基里尔点头“我不想住在这儿了，我知道这儿很贵，可是你最近一直在为房子的事暴躁，还把家里改装的像个监狱，我……我最近做梦很多，神啊，詹敏，我真的害怕。”

詹姆斯使劲搂着他亲吻不停“既然你这么说，咱们搬走，不住了。”

就在詹姆斯放出房屋出售的消息时，收到匿名信的这件事，莫名地在整个社区流传开来，甚至有媒体表示跑来采访，在未经核实的情况下把这件事弄得沸沸扬扬，基里尔频繁做噩梦，最后詹姆斯终于忍无可忍地报警。

“就是那个脑袋不清楚的罗纳德老太太，她说过同性恋都该下地狱。”詹姆斯在警局里说。

“我们提取了上面的残留物，不是她，而是他，一个男人。”警察回答。

“我不管究竟是男人还是女人，总之他们在干扰我的生活！”

卖房不成的詹姆斯和中介商量把房子拆了再盖，就应该能卖出去，可他面对一个问题，就是当地社区的管委会一致投票不允许他改建。

詹姆斯要抓狂了，虽然他有不少钱，但不能任凭一间贬值的房屋不仅没法换成现金，还要每个月偿还包括贷款在内的各种费用，直到有一天他发现基里尔竟然去社区教堂了。基里尔从小接受教会的教育，按理说会成为一个信仰坚定的教徒，但自从跟詹姆斯远走高飞后，一次也没见他礼拜过，甚至连餐前祈祷都没有。

这天詹姆斯出门后折返，看到基里尔离开他们的房子，一种不祥的预感笼罩在心头，回到家发现抽屉里的手枪不见了，詹姆斯连忙从车库的工具房里拿出一把短柄猎枪，在教堂后面找到基里尔，当时他正在跟一个上年纪的老人讲话，忽然就掏出了枪，抵在对方的额头。

“基里尔！别开枪！”詹姆斯大叫着跳进栅栏跑到两人身边。

基里尔两只手拿着枪，浑身抖个不停，看了詹姆斯一眼，继续盯着眼前的老人“是你写的信，一定是你。”

“他是谁？”詹姆斯缓慢地走过去。

“我曾经当过XX区的神父，所以你认识我？”老人和蔼地说。

“那不是你长大的地方吗？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔摇头，指着自己的脸说“看着这里你还不记得吗？”

老人摇头，基里尔更加激动，詹姆斯手疾眼快地按下他的手，子弹打在老人脚边“我要杀了你。”

詹姆斯抱住基里尔的身体，周围人被枪声吸引纷纷跑来，有人报了警，幸好没人受伤，而詹姆斯向警察解释，基里尔最近睡眠不好，擦枪走火。

“你们的运气不错，那个老人脑袋不清楚了，阿尔兹海莫。”警察示意詹姆斯可以把基里尔带回家。

现在詹姆斯不可能带基里尔回家，他在附近的酒店开了一间房，给彼此倒上伏特加，并不急于问基里尔到底发生了什么事，几杯酒喝下去，基里尔苍白的脸上浮现出不正常的红晕，他从口袋里拿出信。

“这是最新的一封信。”基里尔继续喝酒。

詹姆斯一目十行地看完，这是明晃晃的炫耀，信上说他们的耳目到处都是，永远也别想改造房子，就在这时詹姆斯接到那位前安全局调查员的电话。

“我比对了每一封信，发现除了微小的拼写错误，还有一些记忆混乱的情况，应该是上年纪的人写的。”

詹姆斯咬牙切齿“所以就是那个老家伙干的，对吗？”

“不，我想不是他，而是他妻子，那个患有痴呆症的前神父已经没可能打字了，另外她也是社区管委会的负责人，元老之一，我相信她有能力和威望影响一些判断，包括炮制某些传闻。”

挂断电话，詹姆斯向基里尔简单讲述了调查员的分析，并表示这些纯粹是推理，没有什么更多的证据，除非申请搜查令，但由于除了信上的一些话，没有对他们有任何实质性伤害，恐怕警察也很难介入其中。

“那个神父因为性侵幼儿，被调派到其他教区，我的脸就是在那之前……”基里尔说不下去。

詹姆斯抱着他亲吻受伤的脸“都过去了，亲爱的，你说你爱我对吗？”

“是的，我爱你，很抱歉我没有跟你说实话。”基里尔回拥着他。

“那些你不必说，知道或不知道我全不在乎，现在他已经得到神的惩罚了。”詹姆斯说。

“如果有的话……”基里尔深深地叹气“对不起，我差点毁了咱们的家。”

“我们会保护彼此，所以下次，shit，我希望再没下次，总之你跟我讲清楚吧 ，我会替你揍任何人，看到我的猎枪了吗，它不能用来射击，但是它的枪托可不是吃素的。”詹姆斯说。

“我们的房子怎么办，太贵了。”基里尔开始担心他们的财务状况了，这是个好现象。

第二天下午他们回去收拾东西，隔壁的大卫钻出来说“你们也要搬走？”

“还有谁？”詹姆斯好奇。

“那对老夫妻，就是你丈夫差点打死的那个老头，今天一早就搬走了。”大卫摸着下巴说。

“该死的，我还想揍他呢。”詹姆斯扭头对基里尔小声说。

基里尔叹息“要不还是暂时住下吧，慢慢再卖吧，等过些时间。”

詹姆斯同意“事到如今只好如此了，不过我一定要告前房东，至少他们隐瞒了信的事，我要得到一点补偿。”

基里尔说“经纪人说，我的画展很快就能办，已经有两幅卖出去了，他正在和买家联系，问问在交货之前能不能先在画廊里摆完展览全程。”

“经纪人怎么说？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔耸肩“不知道，但我想那些钱可以分担你的压力。”

看着基里尔眨巴的蓝眼睛，詹姆斯没法表达此刻的心情，搂着他的肩膀“亲爱的，再给我做一次烟熏烤肉吧，这次我们在草坪上弄，保证不会触发火警，没准还能干点别的。”

“昨天的还不够吗？”基里尔揽过他的腰。

“不够，永远不够。”

正文END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小神父基里尔的过去 正文番外一

詹姆斯握住基里尔的手，吻着指尖问“你确定让我留下来吗？”

基里尔泛红的脸带着羞怯的微笑“为什么不能，咱们已经结婚了。”

詹姆斯趴在他身上用力地吮吸嘴唇，间隙唇舌交缠，他小声地说“我好幸福啊，基里尔，我爱你，你也爱我。”

感受着对方的吻从下巴到喉结，再一路绵延到小腹，基里尔刚才就解开裤子，他引导着詹姆斯的手在内裤隆起的位置来回套弄，喉咙深处哽咽着颤音，直到他朦胧地看到詹姆斯剥开内裤，张开嘴含吮阴茎，基里尔闷哼着咬住手指。

不，这是他的丈夫，不是那些人。

但基里尔开始本能地挣扎，在詹姆斯看来扭动着腰臀的爱人像个受到蛊惑的天使，纯情与情欲同时出现在这副白瓷般的躯体，连脸上的疤痕都充满诱惑，他情不自禁地想更加满足对方，于是两只大手紧紧按住基里尔的髋骨，强有力地含吮吞咽渐渐勃起的阴茎。

他不知道基里尔此刻脑海里正翻涌着尘封的、噩梦般的旧事。

教会治下的孤儿院里有男孩也有女孩，基里尔刚进去的时候被好多人误以为是小姑娘，他们说他是见过的最漂亮的男孩子，凭借这点被推荐加入唱诗班，还在一些庆典和仪式上进行表演，偶尔是商业性质的。

容貌的关系，基里尔一直被安排在合唱团的第一排中间位置，这对不爱说话又内向的他来说是一种挑战，但失去亲人庇护的基里尔敏感又聪明，他知道有些演出场合是给院方赚钱的，哪怕发烧的情况下，也不会请假，这是年幼的他认定能在孤儿院生存下去必须付出的努力，所以他让自己尽量忍耐下去。

这天晚祷后，基里尔被单独带去见神父，他紧张地站在和蔼的中年人面前，头也不敢抬，神父问他什么都要想一想再回答，就在他认为提问结束时，神父伸手抬起他的脸。

“你像天使一样美丽。”

基里尔发觉那只手从脸摸到脖颈，再到肩膀，感觉有些怪，但他还没法分辨什么，只好双眼低垂，不愿意忤逆对方。

“向神坦白你的罪行，我的孩子。”神父开口。

“什么？”基里尔不懂，难道今天偷懒没有打扫干净礼拜堂所有椅子的灰尘的事被发现了吗，可那是因为他在发低烧，宿舍夜里很冷，他的被子太潮湿。

在他断续地讲述这些“罪行”后，神父又开口了。

“不止这些，先把衣服脱掉，我要惩罚你，因为你说谎了。”

基里尔想说“我没有”，但被那双鹰一般的眼睛盯着，他发自内心的恐慌了，颤抖着解开单薄的袍子，露出白色的内衣。

“背对着我，跪下，向上帝忏悔。”

基里尔害怕了，他在大脑里仔细搜索究竟什么地方犯了错，后背就挨了一鞭，他几乎要叫出声了，咬着嘴唇生生忍住。

“穿好衣服，回去想想你犯的罪，明天我们再谈谈。”神父的声音恢复本来的端庄平静。

基里尔踉跄着回到宿舍，站在镜子前解开衣服，看到一条浮起的红色鞭痕从右上到左下，基里尔觉得委屈，捂着眼睛，过了一会儿才缓过神，现在熄灯了，也过了使用热水的时间，如果被人发现现在才洗漱，没准又会增添一条“罪行”。

同寝室的另一个男孩子，听说小时候发烧烧坏了脑子，看起来傻乎乎的，但基里尔却一点不嫌弃，经常帮他留些吃的（他的饭量太大，而基里尔的食量又太小），现在他的室友已经睡着了，基里尔更不愿意发出声音打扰他。

第二天全天，基里尔都魂不守舍的，不仅因为前一晚他没睡好觉（后背很疼），还因为神父给他们上课时，投来的若有若无的目光，就好像在说“我知道你做过什么”，以至于基里尔在刷碗的时候打破了一个盘子，捡碎瓷时他划破了手，恰好神父经过，把他拉起来，舔掉细嫩手指上的血珠。

“我真的犯了罪。”基里尔害怕地说。

“你是好孩子。”

和蔼可亲的神父嘴角挂着他看不懂的笑，同时自己的血留在神父的嘴唇上，看起来有些莫名的恐怖，基里尔连忙抽回手，低头找扫帚收拾房间。

晚祷后，基里尔惴惴不安地来到神父的房间，他首先承认了昨晚回去后违规用水的事，最后讲到打破碟子，他快哭了。

“没关系，我的孩子，”神父的大手按在他的头顶“由我来洗礼你的罪行，你就会重新纯洁起来。”

“我该怎么做呢？”基里尔把眼泪忍回去。

“像昨天那样，脱掉衣服。”

挨打的记忆冒出来，基里尔捂着领口向后退了一步，神父看穿他的心思，蹲下身摸着他的脸说“不是昨天那种形式的洗礼”

就在基里尔犹豫的时候，他被一把抱起来放到椅子上，再被催促着脱衣服，先是外衣和裤子，然后连贴身的衣服也被要求脱掉。

“有点冷。”基里尔捂着下身，瑟缩着说。

“放开手，孩子，给我看看。”神父说。

基里尔觉得这样不对，又说不出哪里不对，犹豫着将稚嫩的下体暴露在灯光以及神父的目光下。

然后他的下面就被碰了，神父的食指和拇指捏起小小的阴茎，来回摩擦几下，基里尔就有些站不稳了。

“请别……”他试图阻止。

“有感觉了吗？”神父抬起眼睛看着基里尔“这是你有罪的证明。”

“我没有。”基里尔试图反驳，但他不清楚任何男人被触碰这里全会有自然反应。

发觉基里尔开始轻微的挣扎，神父看了他一眼，说了句“我来帮你洗刷罪行”就含住细小的阴茎。

基里尔不得不双手抓紧背后的椅背，眼睁睁看着神父像吃糖果那样吮吸、吞吐平时撒尿的地方，他觉得自己一定犯了很大的罪，才使神父不得不这样对待他。

“还是个小孩子。”

吐出阴茎的神父，看着基里尔紧张的冒汗，而阴茎在唾液的润滑下没有什么变化的情景，满意地拍了拍他的臀部。

“大人，我现在是不是没有罪了？”基里尔抽噎着问。

神父摇头“今天是第一天，以后你要经常来我这儿‘忏悔’”

“现在今天这样吗？”基里尔被抱下椅子，他的两条细瘦的腿抖得不行，神父看不下去似的帮他穿衣服。

“是的，我的孩子，记住这是只对你一个人的洗礼，说明你是被神选中的、特别优待的好孩子。”神父掏出手绢给他擦汗。

基里尔重重地点头，现在他的心情比来之前好了一些，虽说他觉得在接受“洗礼”时，有些羞耻和异样，但神父是为了他好，离开前还对神父鞠躬道别。

一个星期后，基里尔照例来到神父的房间，他很熟悉接下来的步骤，就脱光全身衣服，准备站在椅子上，这次他被制止了。

“我的孩子，到桌子上来，现在是第二阶段的洗礼。”神父拍拍他的肩膀。

之后他照着神父的话，躺在铺有餐布的桌子上，岔开两条腿，神父将他的衣服垫在腰后，这下基里尔的下身全被看得一清二楚，为了更好的观察，神父还拿起烛台在股间照来照去，基里尔感到热，再次害怕起来。

“别闭上腿，”神父的手指在光裸的阴茎处摸来摸去，不时滑到后面，在凹陷处按压。

基里尔紧张地咽唾沫“神父大人，我……我害怕……”

神父抚摸他的脸“像以前一样，适应就好。”

看着神父低头用舌尖舔了下胸口，基里尔畏痒地向另一边躲，神父就把烛台放到基里尔身边，按压住他的身体，舔弄整个胸膛，基里尔看着他像吸吮阴茎一样，吮吸米粒般的凸起，感觉又不太一样，牙齿在上面咬了好几下，他有些疼，之后神父就亲吻他的肚脐和肋骨。

“太美了……”他听到神父发出由衷的感叹。

接下来他的下体又被舔了，和以前不同，这次是躺在桌子上，双腿大开，看着神父埋头在他腿间又咬又舔，基里尔攥紧了拳头，直到他的下半身被推高，神父开始舔平时排泄的地方，基里尔不知为什么哭了出来。

“好孩子，告诉我你现在的感觉。”神父停止舔弄，抬起头注视着他，还用手指温柔地擦掉眼泪。

“我……我犯了罪……”基里尔手足无措。

“你怎么了？”神父的大手继续玩弄基里尔的阴茎。

现在基里尔憋红整张脸，好半天才用细不可闻的声音说“被碰触……很舒服……”

神父高兴地亲他的额头“是这样吗？还是这样？”

基里尔无法形容，他只觉得浑身的血液全往神父手里把玩的那个地方流，大脑逐渐空白，甚至他开始轻微挺腰，希望神父能再重重地“惩罚”他。

“我的孩子，看吧，如今你才真正对我坦诚相待，告诉我，你一个人的时候，是不是已经这么做过了？”

基里尔拼命摇头，几乎要举起手了“没有，神父大人，我发誓我从没那么做过。”

神父点头“暂时相信你。”

“我说的是真的。”基里尔认真地说。

接下来在神父手口并用下，基里尔好像使出全身的力气，哆嗦着，看着下身射出一道几乎透明的液体，而那污秽正好喷在神父的脸和衣服上，这下他真的吓坏了。

“我……我不是故意的……”基里尔瞪大眼睛，牙齿打颤。

神父蘸着那东西在嘴里尝了尝“是处子的味道。”

“什么？”基里尔又听不懂了。

神父笑眯眯地把他抱在怀里亲个不停“你是我最爱的孩子，为我做事，就是为上帝做事。”

“您说的对。”基里尔懵懂地感觉有什么东西顶在腹部。

“但我也不能因为对你的宠爱而无视你的罪，重新趴在椅子上。”

听到神父的名利，基里尔抬起头问“还是鞭子吗？”

“是啊，是个不一样的鞭子。”

基里尔在椅子上跪好，一根粗大、灼热的东西抵在臀部，随着“把腿夹紧”的命令，他感觉那跟东西在稚嫩的腿间来回摩擦，阴影中他看不清那是什么，只觉得背后神父的喘息变得沉重和浑浊，以至于那天晚上回到宿舍，他把自己缩在被子下，堵住耳朵还能听到那种让他感觉越来越恶心的声音。

几个月后，一次演出后，唱诗班的优秀成员受邀参加慈善会，一个富豪举着酒杯当做掩饰，目光一直追着基里尔，在他身边站着神父。

“他比我第一次见到时更美了，简直就像天使在人间。”

“承蒙您的喜爱，这段时间我一直在帮助他，我是指在专业方面。”

“声音像他的人一样美，我非常期待一会儿的‘演出’，你不会让我失望吧？”

“当然，您对我们教会非常重要，我们当然也要拿出最好的来表达我们的感谢。”

“让他喝这个。”

“这有些……好吧……就照您说的来。”

神父把基里尔招呼到一边，经过最近一段时间的“赎罪”，这个金发碧眼的男孩子正在快速地成长，孩子和少年间的区别变得暧昧，而偶尔一些动作表现出的媚态和慵懒，对那些怀有罪恶之心的人有着致命的吸引力。

“你的脸怎么这么红，难道喝酒了吗？”神父沉下脸，装作不高兴的样子。

基里尔现在觉得冷，他发烧了，自从开始接受神父的“洗礼”，晚上就睡不好觉，白天也疑神疑鬼，他慢慢觉得和神父之间的事不正常，可也没有其他人供他倾诉，这个巨大的秘密梗在胸口让他比平时吃的更少，慢慢地抵抗力下降，昨天他忘了关窗户，于是今天离开孤儿院前就觉得浑身无力，但那又如何，他不能不来。

“我没有……”基里尔捂住口鼻打个喷嚏“有些发烧，大人，我们什么时候能回去。”

神父皱了皱眉，递给他一杯水“喝点水，很快，我保证，我们很快就回去。”

基里尔拿起那杯水一饮而尽“怎么有点苦？”

“你生病了，所以觉得有苦味，”神父递给他一块蛋糕“这是你刚才的奖励。”

基里尔勉强吃了两口就放下了，浓厚的奶油和过度的糖让他觉得干呕，很快整个人就晕乎乎的，连神志都变得不清了，直到他感觉有人把他抱起来，放在一块柔软温暖的毯子上。

“啊……”基里尔闭着眼睛小声呻吟。

“小可爱，听说你发烧了，我来给你治病。”

谁？基里尔觉得有人正在脱他的衣服，是神父吗，他勉强睁开眼，看到一个陌生又有点熟悉的脸。

“您……”基里尔的声音变得嘶哑。

肥厚的嘴唇在脸上亲来亲去，两只大手在他光裸的上半身摸个不停，很快连裤子都脱掉，基里尔缩紧身体，嘴里说着“我冷……”

“我马上让你热起来……”

嘴唇从基里尔的脸一直亲到小腹，熟悉的热流比平时更快地汇集到下身，基里尔快哭了，他的眼圈发红，看着那个像熊一样，浑身长有浓重体毛的男人把摸来摸去，不停地摆弄，手指更加粗鲁在下体撸动。

“救命，大人，神父大人！”基里尔嘶哑地呼救。

“如果他敢骗我，我一定撕碎了他。”

两根粗大的手指一下子就捅进股间的凹陷处，可能基里尔的反抗让富豪不爽，他的动作不带任何怜悯，更不在乎基里尔的感受。

“这么紧？”富豪的心情好起来，他扳过基里尔的脸问“告诉我，小宝贝，有人捅过你屁股么？”

“放开我，我好疼……”基里尔哭叫。

富豪抽回手指，捧着他的脸重新吻个不停“你下面都硬了，让我怎么舍得放开你。”

“不是的……”基里尔摇头。

“一般来说，我喜欢后入，但是你长得太美了，我实在舍不得这张脸。”富豪的手指重新插进紧窄的后穴，这次是三根手指，看着基里尔因痛苦而扭曲哭泣的脸，他觉得他忍到极限了。

他把基里尔抱起来，走到宽大的沙发边坐下，让基里尔跪在面前，抓着他的头发，用属于成人的阴茎在基里尔脸上抽了好几下。

“把我再舔硬一点，然后我就能让你快乐了。”富豪强迫他张开嘴。

昏昏沉沉的基里尔觉得这个东西让他有点熟悉又有些陌生，比神父的大，味道也不一样，而且每次他在给神父舔的时候，视线不佳，基里尔从来看不清，这次当他终于看清楚即将要舔的是什么时，挣扎变得剧烈。

两个耳光把他打到耳鸣，这时他听到神父的声音。

“请别这样对待我的孩子。”

基里尔捂着脸倒在沙发边，看着他的神父从天而降般走到面前，手里拿着水“你生病了，需要喝更多的水。”

那张熟悉的脸，现在在基里尔眼中变得像恶魔一般，他边向后躲边说“不，我不要，我要回家……”

但弱小的基里尔怎么敌得过两个大人的暴行，再又被灌了好几口“药水”后，基里尔觉得不冷了，浑身燥热无比，重新跪在沙发前，他被引导着抚摸富豪的阴茎，头脑深处理智的声音告诉他这样不对，可身体先做出了反应，这里比他自己要凉一些，他需要散热。

“快点舔。”富豪不耐烦地看着基里尔勉强张开的嘴，迫不及待地开始抽送。

嘴里的东西越来越大，味道更加恶心，基里尔忽然觉得胸口一痛，原来富豪试图给他的奶头戴上金灿灿的乳尖，可他实在太瘦了，夹子立刻就掉下来。

富豪骂了一句，决定进入正题，在没有使用润滑液的情况下，基里尔被抱着坐在他的腿上，那根粗大的阴茎在龟头捅开屁股，不等向深处进发，撕裂伤就让基里尔股间滴滴答答地流出鲜血，在短暂的晕厥后，基里尔被巨大的疼痛唤醒，在漫长的仿佛酷刑般的反复几次后，富豪满意地拍他的脸。

“我的宝贝，你的处女屁股是我的了。”

可能太过兴奋，富豪很快就泄了，抽出阴茎，看着红白相间的体液在基里尔腿间泛滥，他找来药吞下好几颗，等药效起作用后，把已经没有反抗能力的基里尔按在沙发里，掰开他的腿，以正面的姿态重新入侵。

现在的基里尔已经分不清自己在哪里，又在做着什么，只知道浑身热到痛，而触手之处的冰凉舒服让他恨不得挂在对方身上一刻都不分离，他大叫着、呻吟着、哭泣着，说些毫无廉耻的话，看着什么东西一次又一次把他撕成碎片，而他却跪在对方面前祈求更大的惩罚，说他什么都愿意做。

“这个小婊子真带劲，我已经舍不得让他离开我了。”

富豪指挥神父抱住基里尔的上半身，自己则抱着基里尔的屁股和腿，让他在处于悬空的姿势下接受反复的操弄，刚才没能在乳头上放上道具的事重新想起后，富豪干脆给基里尔的小小阴茎上绑了一个铃铛，清脆的铃声伴着粗重的吼声成为一首淫秽不堪的三重唱。

“作为奖励，你可以用他了。”富豪抽着雪茄，爱不释手地抚摸昏迷中基里尔的雪白的身体。

神父笑着点头“经过这次，他需要休养一段时间，所以……”

“他是我现在的最爱，但不可能是唯一，那样要被玩坏了，站在他旁边的那个，下次带来给我。”

后来基里尔发了一个星期的烧，期间神父给他送了几次药，大部分时间是他的室友在照顾他，同时基里尔察觉到他室友因发烧而烧坏脑子的事没有那么简单，从旁人听不懂的话里，基里尔明白他的室友以前也遭受过类似的对待，而面对自己的境况，让这个室友难得变得清醒，他悉心照顾基里尔，还重复着“不要好起来”的话。

瘦弱的基里尔顽强的挺了过来，在被神父召唤到房间接受“洗礼”，听到那些话时，基里尔下了决心。为了不打草惊蛇，他像过去一样，赤身裸体地站在椅子上，这次变成他自己举着烛台。

神父为他的变化感到欣慰又嫉妒，手指抚摸基里尔的脖子说“你的声音很好听。”接着摸到肚脐和小腹。

“只是这里妨碍了你成为优秀歌唱家，所以我准备给你动个手术，让你永远保持现在的歌喉，你觉得怎么样？”

“那真是谢谢你了。”基里尔咬牙切齿地说。

他跳下椅子，猛地拔掉蜡烛，将有刺的那段捅向神父，看着对方捂着肚子倒在桌子边，基里尔笑了，把手里的蜡烛贴在脸边，越来越近。

“你要干什么！”神父疼痛难受地惊呼。

基里尔什么都没说，主动把脸贴在火边，忍耐着皮肉的灼痛，那一刻他觉得解脱了。

身体后方的异物感将基里尔拉回现实，他睁开眼睛，看到他的丈夫抽出手指，小声询问“是不是有点疼？我看你快哭了。”

基里尔认出詹姆斯手里的东西是润滑剂，看着对方又挤出很多，在手掌焐了一阵再小心地挤到身后，基里尔感到五味杂陈，他想说就这么进来，我没关系，但又享受詹姆斯对他的无限疼惜与柔情。

“是不是用过浣肠剂比较好？”基里尔之前查过，这样詹姆斯也会比较舒服。

詹姆斯听完皱紧眉头“我没买，天啊，我怎么能忘了这个。”

基里尔坐起来，抱着詹姆斯轻轻拍打安抚“如果润滑液足够的话，能替代吧。”

詹姆斯从床的另一边翻出好多种，摆到基里尔面前“亲爱的，我保证润滑剂够用，你瞧，不同口味，各种性能，我都买下来了，因为我不知道你会喜欢哪个，我们需要试验。”

基里尔一直认为他应该向詹姆斯坦白过去的事，尤其是伤疤的由来，但他又隐约觉得对方不在乎什么前因后果，而想到他求婚时的紧张，基里尔现在暂时忘记悬在心头的阴霾。

他伸展长腿，用腿肚摩擦詹姆斯的腰，两只手放在脑后“那就拿出你的试验精神。”

这下詹姆斯变得不好意思，基里尔重新感受那跟在体内探索的手指，慢慢地全身都红了。

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小神父基里尔的过去 正文番外二

摸着手中的申请书，神父抬起头看着面前站的笔直的基里尔，轻轻咳嗽了声，这是他习惯的做法，用来表现威严，年轻人表现的不卑不亢，神情淡漠，眼睛盯着脚下，似乎什么都不能打动他。

自从调任来，神父每次见到基里尔都感到遗憾，青年有着一张美丽的面孔，略长的金发，湛蓝的眼睛，忧郁冷漠的气质，瘦削的身材，用苛刻的标准衡量都是一个从油画中走出的美男子，却在右侧脸颊上有一条崎岖丑陋的疤痕，奇妙的是这完全无损基里尔的美貌带来的冲击，神父忍不住想，拥有这样的脸究竟对年轻人是喜还是悲。

“神父大人？”基里尔的声音拉回神父的思绪。

“你说你想离开，不愿意继续供职，但你要了解，能得到受教育的机会，是以你要在教区供职满五年为条件的，而且我听说你对经文并不热情，只喜欢诗歌和绘画。”

“可是我……”基里尔欲言又止。

神父轻声问“有人欺负你吗？还是这里过的不开心，我可以试试帮你换个教区。”

“您是好人……让我再想想……”基里尔慢慢地后退。

走到中庭的基里尔坐在石凳上，思考刚才神父的话。自从那次袭击事件发生后，那个恶魔就被调离这里了，脸上的伤疤痊愈，基里尔内心的伤口却一直在发炎，他总觉得周围有很多人用异样的目光盯着他。

慢慢地他了解到自己经历的那些事，在孤儿院里一点都不稀奇，甚至相当平常，只有他一个人做出了剧烈的反抗，这在那些逆来顺受的人眼中变成一种背叛，幸好他还有一个同寝的室友，即使他什么都不懂，但基里尔认为只要关上门待在宿舍里，他就是安全的，还有一个倾诉而不会被告密的对象。

一年前他的朋友被家人接走了，因为生了很严重的病，基里尔舍不得他，但又无可奈何，从那时起他小心的应对周围的人际关系，基里尔清楚供职期限的规定，而他已经服务两年，每一天数日历过日子的生活让他焦虑又兴奋，本以为只要再忍耐不到三年就能获得自由，黑暗阴影的触角又找上了他。

“年龄不是问题，不是所有人都喜欢小孩子。”

“可他的脸，明明已经毁容了。”

“嘘，有人出大价钱，神父正在考虑。”

“等等，难道神父不知道他前任的事吗？”

“你想到哪儿去了，新神父只希望能获得更多的捐款，其他的事情他全不关心。”

偶然听到的这件事让基里尔慌张起来，只好尝试着提交离开，他听说曾经有人成功了，再待下去说不准什么时候就会发生意外。

“嘿，基里尔，你在这里。”

那声音让他开始发抖，现在周围任何人都可能是潜在的加害者，基里尔强迫自己停下去。

“你要走吗？那真不容易。”

基里尔不说话，继续听对方讲“我给你出个主意，挑一个最大的捐款者，只要忍耐一次，就能得到自由。”

他握紧拳头，努力不让自己殴打对方，压低声音说“你自己为什么不去。”

“我？人家又没看上我。”

这种不以为耻反以为荣的态度差点让他吐出来，基里尔站起来往宿舍走，他要去拿他的画具到外面散心，同时心中一个微弱的声音说“也许他说得对”

认真作画时的基里尔觉得最快乐，全神贯注在绘画的世界中，常常站到精疲力竭才喝一口水，坐下来休息，今天他感到某种力量在操控他的手和画笔，将眼前的向日葵田和头脑中的想象结合起来。

“请问，XX路是往哪边走？抱歉我第一次来这里。”

别吵我，基里尔决定不理。

又过了一阵，基里尔疲惫地坐下，下意识地扭头向侧方看，一个年轻的英俊男人站在旁边正看着他。

“我能给您拍张照吗？”男人抱着相机问。

“什么？”基里尔不解。

“我叫詹姆斯，经营一家建材公司，准备到XX路的教堂看看，是谈生意来着，这是我的名片，”男人见自己说出的话让基里尔显得更加茫然，连忙说“这是我的名片，呃……该死，这些都不重要，我的意思是，我是个正经的普通人。”

“所以？”基里尔有些不悦。

“其实我已经拍完了，您瞧，就是这张，我应该先征得您同意再拍的，但是我被震撼了，没忍住就……”

基里尔咬了咬嘴唇，詹姆斯连忙说“您看，就只有这一张，前面都是别的，您看，这是我的公司，天啊，我跑题了。”

年轻男人的慌张让基里尔莫名地轻松起来，他完全可以不说的，拍就拍了，而现在的反应令基里尔觉得对方可爱的像个孩子，另外那张照片中，能看到基里尔那侧受伤的脸，可整个画面和谐而有生命力，充满了希望的生机勃勃，那是基里尔自己都不了解自己的那面。

“您拍的很好。”基里尔赞扬。

詹姆斯的脸红了“所以您同意了吗？”

“是的，我不介意。”

感觉到男人没有离开，基里尔偏过头问他还有什么事，詹姆斯窘迫地说“我想把照片洗出来，送您一张。”

“然后？”基里尔警觉起来。

“我……我想认识您……”詹姆斯费了好大力气才憋出这句话。

“就当做是一次陌生城市的邂逅吧，照片我不要，先走一步。”基里尔收拾画具。

特意绕了远路才回到教区所在的生活区，看到身后没有那个叫詹姆斯的男人，基里尔觉得自己反应过度了，也为自己不擅长与人交往感到苦恼，明明那是个和自己年龄相仿的年轻人，还是外地来的，他们完全可以在咖啡馆里喝一杯咖啡，至少书上是这么写的，而且基里尔回忆，詹姆斯笑起来让他感到温暖和善意，只是现在后悔也来不及了。

错过晚饭的基里尔困得在屋里睡着了，他做了一个噩梦，真实到让人害怕。基里尔被赤身裸体绑在空旷房间中央的十字架上，有人用鞭子打他，红色的血雾迷蒙了双眼，一个强壮的男人蹲下身给他口交。

基里尔用力挣扎，他连自己做这种事都觉得恶心，何况是被别人强迫，但他无可奈何地看着阴茎勃起了，再被从根部扎紧，不能发泄的痛苦让基里尔不停地摇头表示拒绝，很快他被放下来，手腕高高抬起被绑在十字架的底座，两条长腿屈起固定在一条铁棍上，然后基里尔看到一张张熟悉的脸，他们都是慷慨的捐赠者，有的甚至必须被人扶着才能走进屋。

“放开我。”基里尔挣扎。

刚才的男人给他嘴里带上中空的口塞，接着整个身体就像满足性欲的工具被屋里所有人使用，精液在口腔中蔓延，基里尔只能干呕，眼泪模糊了视线，直到有人侵犯他的后面才重新叫出声。

“我以为他的头发是染的……哈，好热……真紧……”

基里尔的手握住左右两个男人的阴茎，引导着抚慰，有的人拿出道具在他的胸膛比划，乳头被咬出血，另一边夹在乳夹里，变得充血和鼓胀。

“能塞进两个人吗？”

男人躺在身下，把基里尔抱在上面，又一个男人沿着缝隙加入，疼得他抖成一团，与此同时那个最老的捐赠者，颤巍巍地拉开裤链，抓着基里尔的头发，让他给自己舔。

所有垂涎基里尔的人把握着男的的机会，在前两个人结束后，有人把他推倒在地，以趴伏的姿势，用舌头贪婪地舔舐基里尔的后方，基里尔感受到快感从下半身升起，紧接着是手指的挖弄。

吻像毒舌般在他全身游走，正常的情欲在变态的玩弄中成为基里尔的折磨，令他沉默在痛苦中，尤其老人指挥他的仆从，对基里尔的下体又吸又咬，十分喜欢看他沉浸在欲望中而感到羞耻的脸，淡漠与疏离被热情的羞愤取代，全身像喝醉酒般泛着玫瑰色的红。老头使劲抱着基里尔的脸亲个不停，手指在身体不停滑动，被反复玩弄的奶头膨胀饱满，乐见基里尔欲罢不能的渴望无法满足。

车轮战结束后，基里尔无力地躺在地上，身上凌乱不堪，下体的毛被弄得凄惨，所有人都表示这是属于自己的纪念品。

基里尔被重新绑起来，滚珠塞进体内，接着是振动棒，不得发泄的尿道口被恰到好处地塞进细小的按摩棒，乳头、腋窝以及脚心被贴上电极贴，一根像奶牛榨乳的吸奶器将阴茎完整的裹住，之后主办方表示，正餐结束，现在是甜点时间。

强烈气味的液体慢慢滴进基里尔的嘴，很快从脸到身体表现出不正常的红，呼吸急促，汗珠滚滚，全身的刑具被一起按下，基里尔先是低声叫，之后是闷哼和呻吟，最后是求饶，所有人把他围在当中，像看戏般观赏美貌青年的淫荡反应。

现在基里尔被允许高潮了，但不是一次，而是多次，吸奶器把他的精液像奶汁般榨取不停，调教用的鞭子不断在敏感的全身游走，基里尔即使在昏厥中仍在勃起、高潮、喷发，蹂躏后的肉穴在离开震荡棒后，慢慢地向外排泄滚珠，直到全部吐出后又被重新塞进去。老人提议用法国红酒给他灌肠，基里尔痛哭流涕，但一次求饶的话都没说，在被灌了两瓶红酒后，有人踩着他的肚子，本能地排泄后被一番羞辱，直到精液榨取的成果让所有人满意。

基里尔醒来后，记得噩梦的最后一个画面是他被迫喝下自己的精液，现在他好好地躺在自己的床，周围什么都没变，他拉开被褥，睡衣也是自己的，现在身体很干净，基里尔糊涂了，难道刚才那些仿佛亲身经历的事情只是一次潜意识的幻觉吗，他抱着膝盖坐在窗台边，整夜没能合眼。

第二天他红着眼睛完成该做的工作，忽然被一个人叫住。

“是您？”这声音有些熟悉，基里尔回头，正好看到詹姆斯。

“我是来考察的，准备接下改造的工程，竟然能碰到您，我……我想……”詹姆斯说不下去。

基里尔叹气，面对眼前的高大英俊的年轻男人，他有些自惭形秽，垂下头想从他身边走开。

“告诉我您叫什么名字，我从昨天起就一直在想这件事。”詹姆斯着急地问。

“基里尔……”

如果这能让对方满意，基里尔愿意告诉他自己的名字。

“基里尔……”詹姆斯重复。

他的衣袖被拽了下，基里尔回头看到詹姆斯认真地说“我喜欢您，基里尔。”

看着基里尔迷茫的神情，詹姆斯继续说“虽然只见您第二面，这么说也会对您造成困扰，我知道不少神父终生不能结婚，和谁都不行，但是我还是想说，我喜欢您。”

基里尔下意识地捂住右侧的脸“别开玩笑。”

詹姆斯沉默了两秒“对不起，我这么说冒犯了您，但我是真心那么认为。”

“你想我有什么反应。”基里尔有些生气，他昨天还做了一场污秽不堪的噩梦，现在竟然有一个阳光般的年轻男人说喜欢他，这真让他无地自容。

“对不起，”詹姆斯向后退“忘了我的蠢话吧，您一定听腻了这种话，我……”

想起上午有一个男人问“干脆跟他走”如何，基里尔摇了摇头，他抓住詹姆斯的胳膊，而这个动作让这个年轻人有些受宠若惊。

“您不是本地人？”基里尔努力阻止语言。

“是的。”詹姆斯猛地点头。

“我……”基里尔没法向他求助，那不安全，更太莽撞，如果这个家伙的所有表现都是装的，无意是在进入又一个牢笼。

“喝咖啡吗？”詹姆斯笑。

基里尔放开他，垂下头，两只手紧张地握在一起，好半天才说“您在邀请我喝咖啡吗？”

“意思不能更明显了。”詹姆斯不好意思地说。

基里尔点头，看着对方喜悦兴奋的脸，他开始后悔了，又忍不住想相信他，就在这种复杂的情绪中，他跟在詹姆斯的身后，向咖啡店走去。

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外三

从警察局里出来的詹姆斯面色苍白，脸颊有淤青，那是昨晚他被抓进班房的原因，酒后打人的罪名以他的丈夫最终用一些钱化解，所以在看到站在面前的基里尔后，詹姆斯垂下头一言不发。

“你的脸疼不疼，别的地方还有哪儿有伤？”基里尔担忧地问。

“对不起。”詹姆斯小声说，他害他们本就紧张的财务状况雪上加霜。

基里尔抱了抱他的肩膀，将人塞进车里“先回家吧。”

这种善解人意的态度让詹姆斯愈加烦躁，他不愿意他的基里尔扮演保护他的角色，一次两次还可以，时间长了，他会觉得自己变成对方的拖累，明明他们现在都很累。

“家里可能没吃的了，我想买两个三明治，有什么特别想吃的吗？”基里尔在等红灯时体贴地问。

詹姆斯低头看着手“随便什么都行。”

他听到基里尔轻声叹气，抬起头看着对方的侧脸，坐在这侧能清楚看到基里尔脸上的伤疤，过去基里尔曾问过自己的意见，要不要做植皮什么的，詹姆斯告诉他没必要承受那种痛苦，基里尔很好，无需作出任何改变，现在詹姆斯依然这么觉得，并且很高兴越多人发现基里尔的美。刚刚发生的事让詹姆斯认为其实现在是他配不上基里尔，甚至变成他在艺术追求上的阻碍。

牛油果三文鱼口味的食物让詹姆斯宿醉的昏沉清醒一点，再一杯超浓黑咖啡，精神好多了，感觉到身边的基里尔好像松了口气，这让詹姆斯又难过起来，想必他的丈夫最近神经越来越紧张。

一年多前公司的生意很难做，因为各种原因被冻结了一大笔钱，害得他们不得不搬出郊区的别墅，租住在没有阳光的地下室，因为基里尔说剩下的一些钱需要打官司。他们自己做饭、洗衣服甚至包括修车，詹姆斯忙法律上的事务，使用家里剩下的唯一一辆车，先前基里尔的那辆车早就卖掉了，他不得不学骑自行车，在家和各个画室及掮客、赞助商之间往返，甚至有一次下雪天翻了车，膝关节挫伤，养了一个多月才能下床。

即使在那段时间基里尔也没闲着，频繁和每一个对他的画有兴趣的人交流，每次能卖出一幅画就告诉詹姆斯赚了多少钱，让后者心疼地望着对方泛青的下眼睑，这不是他当初承诺给基里尔的生活，可詹姆斯又为他的丈夫为共同生活做的努力而感到幸福。

慢慢地这种幸福就被惭愧啃噬，因为他跑遍所有地方，使用很多办法都好像不能让生意从困局中走出，相反基里尔是家里收入的主要贡献者，甚至对自己节衣缩食，也要给詹姆斯买一套光鲜亮丽的新西装。

“会给和你谈判的人留下好印象。”基里尔这么说。

詹姆斯何尝不懂，但他不希望基里尔在肉眼可见的未来的很多年一直过这样的生活，遥遥无望的官司让他变得疲倦，如果不是身边有基里尔，很可能他立刻放下武器当个逃兵。

与此同时，先前那些对基里尔有好感的人开始在詹姆斯心里有了存在感，他没办法让自己忽视那些人看基里尔的眼神，随着经济条件的变化，他们的眼神越发炙热和热情，包括詹姆斯偶尔陪基里尔参加活动时都被晾在一边，如果不是基里尔一直拉着他的手，很可能就干脆被挤到外面。

基里尔当然也看得出有些人不怀好意，能推就推，也有人是被他的才华吸引，了解到他最近的困境后愿意帮忙，基里尔不愿意平白接受这些，让不少人觉得他是犯了傻。举例来说目前为止出价最高的一幅画是他们新婚蜜月时基里尔在意大利海滨小镇画的，金额之高足以让他们缓过气，可基里尔一直没同意，即使詹姆斯都同意了。

“这是我在和你结婚时画的，意义完全不同，是非卖品，况且事情没糟糕到那个程度。”基里尔在拒绝时，向詹姆斯解释。

詹姆斯当然大受感动，但渺渺无期的冻结让他没法不去想这幅画能救命，只是这话他说不出口，因为那代表基里尔对他的爱，从这个角度来说，有这幅画说明基里尔不会离开他，尽管这让詹姆斯心如刀绞。

“咱们开车去兜风吧，很久没到郊外走走了。”詹姆斯主动提议。

“好啊，可是我没有准备野餐布，吃的也不够，还有你别想喝酒。”基里尔轻声责备。

詹姆斯笑“我喝得够多了，亲爱的，把口香糖给我，不然你都不愿意吻我。”

看到基里尔面露忧郁，詹姆斯连忙改口“我在跟你开玩笑。”

基里尔没回答，默默地下车和詹姆斯交换位置，之后路上他什么也没说，安静地看着窗外，显得心事重重，詹姆斯怀疑他有什么话要跟自己说，既然基里尔暂时不想开口，他更不能追问。

郊游让他们暂时忘记生活的烦恼，租了一辆二人用自行车，绕着湖边小路转悠，之后詹姆斯开始投石子，一会儿基里尔也加入进来，两个人像孩子般玩闹，慢慢地詹姆斯看到基里尔笑得那么开心，就好像这些日子以来的阴霾都消散。黄昏时他们坐在长椅上看着湖面吃冰激凌，基里尔的左手缠上来，一刻不想跟詹姆斯分开。

“我们应该多到郊外走走，对身体有好处。”詹姆斯说。

吃掉自己的部分后，詹姆斯调情般舔弄基里尔的嘴角，渐渐基里尔也回应起来，眯起眼睛陶醉在久违的触碰中。

“化掉了。”基里尔看着手里的一小块融化的冰激凌说。

詹姆斯执起他的手像刚才那样把奶油舔得干干净净，期间一直盯着基里尔，看着对方的脸变得越来越红。

“我想和你做，就是现在。”詹姆斯轻声问。

基里尔想了想回答“到车上，还是……”

想到基里尔脆弱的皮肤，詹姆斯吻他的手背“当然是车里。”

他们不止一次在车上做爱，公开的室外和相对私密狭窄的车内空间形成鲜明对比，每次这样做，基里尔都格外敏感，今天尤其如此，还没等詹姆斯进入身体，就在压抑的喘息中达到高潮，詹姆斯用胡茬刺激胸口的敏感位置，让他的丈夫发出沉重急促的呼吸。

“来吧，我可以了。”基里尔皱着眉，感受詹姆斯的手指在体内滑动。

抬起一条腿，詹姆斯缓慢地进入，基里尔的衣服在刚才就被他剥光了，苍白的皮肤和情欲的象征在黑色座套衬托下更加诱人，詹姆斯不确定这个姿势是不是让他舒服，就把手指伸进基里尔的嘴，小声地问。

“这样行吗？”

基里尔轻咬他的手指，用舌尖舔来舔去，噙着水雾的蓝眼睛令人心动不已“没问题”

他们在过小的空间里上下翻腾着，当基里尔坐在詹姆斯的腿上，用力夹紧、再放松，反复几次折磨体内的硬物，詹姆斯浑身颤抖地吻基里尔喉结，他已经把基里尔抱得太紧了，就像害怕他会消失。

基里尔捧着他的脸吻来吻去，小声说“我想卖掉那幅画。”

詹姆斯的身体猛地颤抖，这天终于来了吗，察觉到詹姆斯的反应，基里尔继续说“你爱我对吗？”

“是的，基里尔，我爱你，可是……”詹姆斯闭上眼睛。

“嘘，听我说，你一定想，卖掉了画，我也会离开你，”基里尔像哄孩子般轻拍他的后背“那怎么可能，我们在结婚时发过的誓，一辈子都不会违背。”

詹姆斯激动地抬起头，看着基里尔流露出的坚定“除非你想离开我，别用那些乱七八糟的理由。”

“怎么会……”詹姆斯亲吻他右侧脸颊的伤疤“我就是有些力不从心了……看看因为我，你的生活变成一团糟，我拖累了你。”

“再这么说我就要生气了，”基里尔缩了下臀部，一点点按摩着才刚发泄的詹姆斯的大家伙“我爱你，就像过去你把我从教会带出来后照顾，现在变成我照顾你，不是理所应当的吗。”

詹姆斯为自己的胡思乱想感到羞耻，他给基里尔带来多大的不安。

“对不起，我……我再也不喝酒了……”詹姆斯伸出指头。

“偶尔喝一点没关系，我也想喝，但是其他的……”基里尔叹气，又一次吻詹姆斯的眼睛“其他的一切都会过去的，即使从头再来或者一辈子就这么下去。”

“因为你选择了我。”詹姆斯重复在相遇不久后基里尔说过的一句话。

“是的，詹敏，你也选择了我。”基里尔激动地说。

“我想再做一次。”詹姆斯吻喉结，还故意在锁骨留下一块红色的吻痕。

“回家再做。”基里尔哄道。

詹姆斯恋恋不舍地离开基里尔的身体，用纸巾给彼此做简单擦拭。

“我们可以做整晚。”基里尔平静地说。

詹姆斯吻他的嘴唇“我来开车，赶快回家，我等不及了。”

基里尔使劲掐他的脸，笑得羞涩和宠溺。

END


	5. Chapter 5

番外四

匆匆回到家的詹姆斯在阳台发现了基里尔，后者正穿着围裙在作画，对艺术詹姆斯一窍不通，但只要是基里尔画的他都不吝惜赞美，久而久之，他的丈夫干脆不问他的意见，因为答案总是“太棒了”

今天也是如此，詹姆斯抱着基里尔，不顾对方说可能会把颜料蹭到衣服上的“警告”，紧紧拥着他的丈夫亲吻不停，渐渐地基里尔的手也环上来。

“画的太棒了，完美。”詹姆斯侧过头看着那幅落日余晖的油画。

如果不是因为了解詹姆斯不怎么会说话，基里尔会觉得每次都是这种话，像在敷衍，可他就是喜欢詹姆斯略笨拙的言语，因为他内心柔软又善良，还有些孩子气。

“等我换衣服就去吃饭。”基里尔小声说。

“我买了披萨，晚饭不急，诶，你饿了吗？”詹姆斯继续亲他的脸。

基里尔疑惑地抬手腕看时间，再看看他丈夫笑呵呵的脸，恍然大悟“今天是更新日？”

詹姆斯的脸红了“对……对啊，所以……”

基里尔的脸也红起来，掐了詹姆斯的腰“不可以太早。”

“当然，当然……”詹姆斯有些结巴“我去做海鲜汤，你可以现在就去洗个澡。”

基里尔故意像听不出画外音，摘下围裙扔到詹姆斯怀里，这家伙的目的性实在太明显了。

他们已经结婚一个月，在做爱方面，暂时停留在手指和口的程度，不是没想过更进一步，但总好像找不到很好的窍门，试探的前两次光是用手，詹姆斯就觉得基里尔在冒冷汗，咬牙像在跟自己较劲，只好继续回到之前的模式，直到他们买了性爱大师的课程，情况才有改善。

按照学习进度，基里尔和詹姆斯已经全都能使用浣肠剂做基础清洁，之后的一周是用道具循序渐进地让身体适应，本来不用那么慢，但詹姆斯认为这种以快乐为最终目的的事，在前戏方面不能有任何马虎。甚至在放到基里尔身上尝试前，詹姆斯主动上阵打算做小白鼠，如果不是基里尔对搞他这件事感觉怪怪的，没准詹姆斯现在是那个下面的。

“装修的情况怎么样？抱歉，如果我能帮忙的话……”基里尔切下一小块披萨放到嘴里。

詹姆斯笑“那些事情不用你操心，我全都弄得来，毕竟是咱们的家。”

他们刚刚看中的一间房子，房主换工作去外地，急于脱手愿意以较低的价格转让，被詹姆斯得到消息，带着基里尔看了一次就决定买下来。

“以后周末就不用挤在公寓里，还能养狗，保罗恐怕在宠物医院要待不耐烦了。”詹姆斯眨眼。

基里尔低下头，捏了捏詹姆斯的手“谢谢。”

“不要这么说嘛，那是我们的家，我们都在为了新生活努力。”詹姆斯凑过来吻他的嘴唇。

感觉到今天詹姆斯的急躁，基里尔不想吃了，他记得教程里说在做爱前不要吃得过饱，就擦了擦手，隔着衣服抚摸詹姆斯的身体，然后一路向下滑到两腿之间。

“基里尔……”詹姆斯叹息般地念着他的名字。

“现在是不是太早了？”基里尔有些言不由衷。

“干脆我先去健身房一个小时……”詹姆斯抚摸他的脸颊。

基里尔咬他的嘴唇“说实话。”

“我现在就想和你上床……”

为了能将速度加快，他们分别洗澡，基里尔在先，他要做的步骤比较多，更耗时，在此期间詹姆斯刷碗铺床，打开教学课程，将窗帘拉紧，当基里尔顶着湿漉漉的头发出来时，看到詹姆斯手忙脚乱地在用精油熏香，不禁笑出声。

“怎么搞的这么有仪式感？”

詹姆斯用干毛巾擦他的头发，胸口那块泛红的皮肤让他口干舌燥，话都没说跑进浴室，基里尔拿出用过不少次的道具，将一根按摩棒涂上润滑液，不等他找到弄进身体的快速方法，詹姆斯就出来了。

“这么快？”

詹姆斯红着脸说“我想先用手，但是怎么也不听使唤……”

基里尔轻笑，两只手抚摸他坚实宽厚的胸膛，将人按在床上“先按老办法。”

在他们刚刚确认恋爱关系的那天，基里尔就给詹姆斯留下深刻印象，跪在沙发前、穿着神父的衣服给他做口交，当时詹姆斯差点犯了心脏病。

现在那头变深的金发在詹姆斯两腿间上下活动，他伸手抚摸基里尔的脸小声说“我是不是有点太着急了？”

基里尔掐他的大腿“你再不来，我要以为你不行了。”

詹姆斯故意装做生气的样子，把基里尔拉起来压在身下，狠狠地亲下“都做好准备了？”

基里尔忍着笑，抬起腿摩擦詹姆斯的腰“是的，长官。”

“我们还是看看教学视频吧。”詹姆斯立刻没了气势。

忽略那些他们认为不合适的姿势，詹姆斯认为先从简单的开始，两个人侧卧搂抱得像连体婴，基里尔能感觉到那根顶在臀缝凹陷处阳具的迫不及待，实际上他也渴望与詹姆斯做彻底深入的结合，干脆抬起腿，轻轻用臀肉磨蹭“进来吧，已经准备好了……”

詹姆斯咬他的耳垂，故意吹气“准备好什么了？”

基里尔不回答，伸手去套弄那根阴茎，詹姆斯的喘息更加粗重。

“进去了，一点……感觉怎么样？”詹姆斯忍着继续前进的念头。

“很好，再继续……”基里尔咬着手指催促。

他听到詹姆斯的闷哼，脸也被捧着索吻，唇舌交缠间他们深深地结合，现在基里尔的嘴唇因为亲吻过度有些肿胀，俊美的脸因缺氧而越来越红，湿润的触感和绝妙的结合让他越来越放松身体，感受着体内灼热的脉动。

他们边接吻边适应与彼此的初次性体验，尤其詹姆斯好像情绪格外激动，不断小声地说“太棒了，基里尔……”

这种不知是兴奋还是紧张造成的念叨让基里尔觉得詹姆斯十分可爱，他决心换个姿势，用刚才教学里的那种。

“别乱动，躺好。”基里尔出声。

詹姆斯老实地躺在床中央，看着基里尔微笑着坐在他身上，右手在身后扶着渐入佳境的阴茎，一点点含到最深，同时基里尔的阴茎已经勃起成一个明显角度，让詹姆斯用右手卖力地套弄。

基里尔正在深呼吸，因情欲而泛红出汗的胸膛性感迷人，两边红色的乳头随着呼吸的节奏轻轻颤抖，詹姆斯仰起上半身，勾着基里尔脖子小声说“吻我”

“我爱你”基里尔坐在詹姆斯的腹部忽然说。

詹姆斯抚摸他的头发亲吻眼睛“基里尔……我也是，我也爱你……还有……”

“还有什么？”基里尔艰难地挤压体内的阴茎，感觉詹姆斯的手抱着臀部，手指在入口附近画圈。

“又湿又热……”詹姆斯回答，开始回到刚才抽送的节奏。

基里尔哽咽着咬他的嘴唇，喉咙深处的呻吟以及下身泛滥般湿透的现状，无一不在说明他们非常合拍，生活中最后一块拼图完美契合。

詹姆斯开始将吮吻落在汗津津的胸口，用力嘬吸变硬的乳头，基里尔的窄腰弯曲，臀部丰满挺翘，逐渐适应尺寸和节奏，配合詹姆斯收缩和放松，渐渐地按捺不住地发出小声尖叫。

结合处的水声和肉体拍打的响亮声，与彼此的高昂呻吟在床上交替成为催情的药剂，压在下面的基里尔完全被高大壮硕的詹姆斯覆盖，他故意发出声音来吸吮基里尔的敏感皮肤，曲起的两条腿轻轻发抖，敞开更大的角度迎接詹姆斯的操弄。

熊熊的欲念之火将基里尔所有的羞怯燃烧殆尽，主动迎合詹姆斯的撞击，痛苦和畅快混杂在他胀红的脸，直到詹姆斯不断亲吻受伤的那侧，让基里尔流出眼泪，难过地扭动弯曲身体。

“你真美……”詹姆斯赞叹着。

基里尔紧紧抱着詹姆斯的肩膀，慌张地说“再快点，上帝啊，太棒了……”

詹姆斯低头再次和基里尔亲在一处，这次他半刻都不想分开，加速抖动身体，终于释放在不断收缩的体内，然后大口喘着气趴在基里尔身上一动不动。

将安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，詹姆斯几乎将基里尔从头到脚亲了一遍，他的丈夫才发泄到小腹的精液全被他舔干净，被基里尔小声抗议“不要这样”

“把腿再张开，我想尝尝你的味道。”

詹姆斯埋头在基里尔股间，将刚还结合的地方，试探着用舌尖舔了下，基里尔就向后躲，詹姆斯拉着他的腿亲吻内侧的软肉，如此说。

舔舐后的副作用是他们又都硬了，看着微微红肿的地方，詹姆斯决定继续用老办法，但基里尔说他们可以用69满足彼此。

“明天可以试试其他姿势。”基里尔舔詹姆斯的手指，他希望对方能明白他的暗示。

满足后的詹姆斯懒洋洋地闭着眼睛说“怎样都好，唉，我好像……困了……”

基里尔不满地咬他胸口“我也是。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”詹姆斯喃喃地说。

基里尔看着很快睡着的詹姆斯，真想拿走他的枕头，最后决定下床去洗个澡，然后到另一个房间睡，不然这张床的味道保证能让他整晚不眠。

END


	6. Chapter 6

番外五

感觉到有毯子盖在身上，詹姆斯睁开眼，看到基里尔放大的脸就在面前，乐呵呵地看着他说“口水……”

脸红的詹姆斯连忙擦口水，抱着毯子问“画完了？”

基里尔露出为难的神情，不好意思地把画本拿过来“你看看？”

“画得真好！就像用相机照出来的！”詹姆斯脱口而出。

基里尔无奈地笑“我尽力了，总之，你比它帅。”

詹姆斯指着腹部的阴影偷笑“这里你明明简化了，我的有那么大。”

基里尔掐他的脸“知道你最大，我饿了，去吃饭。”

“哦，忘了说，我买了电影票，吃饭后去看，还是午夜场。”詹姆斯披着毯子站起来。

“电影啊……”基里尔有点好奇“什么内容？”

“爱情片。”

距离基里尔离开教会有两个月，过去的生活已经在他身上看不到一点痕迹，现在的基里尔穿着蓝色牛仔裤，深红色高领毛衣，灰色粗呢大衣和白围巾，让他像在街头来往的这个年龄段的年轻男人一样普通，但在詹姆斯眼里，基里尔的美无与伦比，他常为自己能与这样的男人相爱感到不可思议又幸福非常。

他的男友与其他的年轻男人不同，即使看起来没什么表情，但很多东西都能引起他的好奇，那双蓝眼睛闪着求知的光，甚至有次吃饭时基里尔问詹姆斯他是不是看起来有点傻。

“怎么会，你以前生活的环境太封闭了。”

这次出门，詹姆斯给他买了一台电脑，方便学习课程，基里尔看了一眼价格说有点贵，但詹姆斯很坚持，说这会让基里尔更快的适应城市生活。

“其实我还是喜欢乡下那种慢悠悠的节奏。”基里尔边吃蛋糕边说。

“我也喜欢，有可能的话，最好买一套郊区的房子，不用很大，有院子，能养狗。”詹姆斯喝了一口酒。

最近在他家公寓附近有一只瞎了右眼的小萨摩在翻垃圾堆，基里尔出门扔垃圾的时候发现了它，从到宠物医院救治，但因为公寓不能养宠物，只能暂时寄居在别处。

“那样保罗就有地方住了，”基里尔擦嘴，忽然觉得自己好像在暗示什么，连忙说“我就是随便说说，请别……”

詹姆斯试探地握住他的手，感觉到基里尔的回握让他高兴地差点咧嘴笑“你也不要那么小心嘛。”

“去看电影吧。”

比起刚才那些，一起看老电影泰坦尼克号，才让詹姆斯忐忑不安，当他知道基里尔根本没看过这部电影时十分诧异。

“怎么可能？”詹姆斯坐在椅子里重复第二次。

“我就是没看过，要笑就笑吧。”基里尔向嘴里扔爆米花。

詹姆斯凑到他身边，示意对方给他一颗，基里尔顺从地喂他吃。

“给你。”詹姆斯从口袋里翻出皱巴巴的手绢。

“做什么？”基里尔不解地接过。

中途基里尔就明白这是为什么了，电影结束后，他坐在椅子上暂时不想动，觉得哭得那么多有些丢脸，詹姆斯也坐在旁边说“当年我和女朋友去看的时候，我们哭得一塌糊涂。”

基里尔吸了吸鼻子“谢谢，你真体贴。”

“我是说真的哦，当时‘你跳，我也跳’的话，很感动人，我们在大桥上散步，我差点跳下去。”詹姆斯认真地说。

基里尔笑起来，詹姆斯的孩子气总让他觉得可爱又亲近。

“后来还是分手，她说和我在一起没激情，”詹姆斯皱眉，抬头抓住基里尔的手“这么一说，我是不是太闷了？”

“怎么会”基里尔垂下眼睛。

“回家？”詹姆斯憋了半天冒出这句。

基里尔暧昧的点头。

路上基里尔看着夜晚空无一人的街道，忽然问“要不要在车里做？”

车身立刻好像失控般偏了一下，又立刻回正，基里尔倒不紧张，玩味地看着詹姆斯迅速变红的脸说“好像不行……”

詹姆斯憋气般把车停在没什么灯的路边，小声问“是不是电影得到的灵感？”

“我觉得你开车时，特别帅……”基里尔的手摸上男人的大腿。

接着不光是手指，基里尔解开两人的安全带，附身拉扯裤链，詹姆斯的手都没地方放似的，小声地“抗议”“为什么不回家再做……”

基里尔亲他的手掌“我想试试。”

詹姆斯认为自己没能抗拒诱惑，看着基里尔把嘴里的东西吐在手帕上，想起车上还有水，递过去给他漱口。

“感觉不错？”基里尔的表情让他看不清。

“嗯……”詹姆斯低下头，他骂自己现在像个毛头小子，快说点什么，明明气氛那么好。

发现对方既没有说什么，也没有进一步的动作，基里尔怀疑自己是不是搞砸了什么，车里的气氛从暧昧变得尴尬。

“下……下周是你生日吗？”詹姆斯小声问。

“嗯……”基里尔暧昧地点头，他不知道自己的生日，孤儿院讲捡到他的日子定为生日。

詹姆斯重新发动汽车，刚才他差点就要向基里尔求婚了，可他不愿意就是现在，在这辆车里随随便便地求婚，生日是个最好的契机。

这么一想，詹姆斯又高兴起来，而坐在旁边的基里尔变得忐忑，他喜欢詹姆斯，在乎他的一举一动……

“你饿了吗？”不等基里尔回答，詹姆斯自问自答“我要回去煎牛排吃！”

基里尔为自己的胡思乱想感到好笑，听到詹姆斯继续说“然后我也要舔你的，就像刚才那样。”

基里尔叹气，他男友的神经有时候真的过粗，但他喜欢，非常非常喜欢。

END


	7. Chapter 7

番外六

结束蜜月旅行从机场回来，詹姆斯瘫在沙发里连手指也不想动，倒时差对他一直很困难，飞机的噪声又很大，他丈夫基里尔的情况稍好，把行李拆开，礼物分类整理好，最后站在詹姆斯面前，把他身上的衣服剥下来，扔到衣筐里，再将衣服按照颜色放进洗衣机。

“亲爱的，如果咱们有很多钱就好了。”詹姆斯抱住基里尔的腰吻他的脸。

“你想做什么？”基里尔畏痒地想要躲闪。

“那样我们就能一辈子赖在意大利不走。”

基里尔笑，转身捏他的鼻子“回到现实吧，去洗澡！”

“你不爱我了。”詹姆斯故作委屈地说。

“怎么会，你变成什么样，我都爱你。”基里尔低下头小声地说。

詹姆斯很喜欢基里尔容易害羞的样子，大手抚摸他的后背“一起洗？”

“不，你先去，我要看着洗衣机。”

詹姆斯的眼珠转了转，有了一个好办法“好吧，然后我会出门买点吃的，有什么想吃的吗？”

基里尔摇头，和那些相比他更想睡觉。

洗漱后基里尔就倒在床上，傍晚才醒来，身边没有詹姆斯，他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，听到楼下的花园有动静，站在窗边看到詹姆斯在草地上铺了野餐布，摆着几个碟子，还有几瓶酒。

基里尔有些无奈，冲詹姆斯说“你在做什么？”

“我太怀念意大利的好阳光了，再看看莫斯科的，好吧，现在是夏令时，太阳还有好几个小时才落山。”

基里尔换好居家服走到草坪边，他们的草坪需要整理了，但那不是今天要做的。坐在詹姆斯身边，他拿起一块蛋糕，刚打算切一小块，被詹姆斯阻拦。

“让我来。”詹姆斯拿起叉子切下一点，送到基里尔嘴边“张嘴。”

基里尔垂下眼，慢慢地咀嚼“虽然意大利很好，可我还是喜欢咱们的家。”

詹姆斯想说现在你终于接受咱们的房子了，却不想破坏好气氛，转而说“保罗要等到明天才能回来。”

“刚才你应该把他接回来的。”

“让我再享受一下二人世界吧，有他在，总爱挤到你我之间。”

基里尔抬头，咬了咬嘴唇“詹敏，你知道保罗爱撒娇，下次我会把他推开，不再纵容他。”

詹姆斯当然不是这个意思，可经过这次蜜月，他有些喜欢逗基里尔，就凑到面前，吻了吻红润的嘴唇“我是开玩笑的，你不要当真，我也爱他。”

基里尔抱住他的肩膀，深深地回吻，蜜月的气氛还萦绕在他们之间，虽然没像詹姆斯那样表达出口，可基里尔也是喜欢南意的海滩、阳光和美食。

“我想你可能没什么胃口，就弄了点石榴汁，可能有点酸，配烤土豆和香肠应该还不错。”

“谢谢，我现在饿得能吞下一头牛。”基里尔把面包撕成小块，放到冷汤里。

他们不怎么说话，安静地坐在后院的草坪上享受晚餐。

詹姆斯的食欲不佳，吃了几口就把目标转移到啤酒上，看着他的丈夫像只松鼠，把脸撑得鼓鼓的，就用手指戳了戳“你还想吃什么，我再去买。”

基里尔咽下嘴里的，拿走詹姆斯手里的啤酒喝下一大口“不，这是减肥前我对自己的犒劳。”

“什么？”詹姆斯捏他的胳膊“你是怎么想到要减肥。”

“刚才洗澡的时候，体重秤……”基里尔苦恼地皱眉“你喜欢苗条的对不对？”

“不用为了我虐待自己，只要是你，我就都喜欢。”詹姆斯掐他的胸。

“我还不能适应你的……甜言蜜语……”基里尔躲开一点。

“我在意大利认识的新朋友们，有一点说的对，我这个榆木脑袋是怎么把你追到的，明明什么好听的都不会说，所以我开始学习，很认真的。”

基里尔笑“不，保持你自己就好，我喜欢。”

詹姆斯眨眼“所以，你也保持自己就好，不必减肥。”

之后他们在野餐布上下棋，就在基里尔准备把东西收拾起来时，詹姆斯拦下他。

“我想……”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇，他已经感受到那种气氛，时差的混乱让他现在根本不困，还想起就在两天前，也是差不多的时间，两个人在意大利的海滩边用嘴解决彼此的欲望，当时基里尔紧张极了，坚决不肯做到最后，妥协的当然是詹姆斯，开始是他趴在基里尔两腿中间，把人舔到恍惚，然后是基里尔躲在岩石后面，跪在詹姆斯脚边，让他使用自己的嘴。

“能做吗？”詹姆斯的手指在他的背部画圈。

基里尔点头，在自己的家里，自然想做什么就能做什么，这次换他先来。

“你太棒了！”詹姆斯激动地半仰身体，看着自己的阴茎插在柔软的嘴里。

基里尔的双手搓揉詹姆斯的大家伙，不断地向最深处吞咽，满足他的爱人。

詹姆斯闭上眼，感受到前端被基里尔喉咙挤压，脆弱湿润的黏膜摩擦整个茎身，他不禁抓住地上的草。

被粗大的阴茎撑满，让詹姆斯想起刚才基里尔吃东西的样子，红润的双唇裹住欲望，令他发出低沉的呻吟。

詹姆斯本能地挺动腰身，单手扣住基里尔的脖颈，看着面前这个美丽的男人允许自己艹他的嘴，兴奋地不能自已。

随着基里尔缓慢地将阴茎插入身体，他们的激情变得更加高涨，詹姆斯的脸涨得通红，额头青筋迸现，使劲搂住基里尔的肩膀，在他脸上，尤其是受伤的半边脸来回舔吮，基里尔表现更加夸张，咬紧嘴唇不愿意出声，可能因为尽管是自家花园，但毕竟是在室外，压抑的轻哼转变成对詹姆斯欲望的紧绞，尤其当体内的某处被反复拉锯似地折磨，他的面部肌肉都在微微抽搐，必须更亲昵地与詹姆斯接吻，才能不尖叫出声。

“叫出来……”詹姆斯饥渴地抱住基里尔的腰臀，前后快速地挺动。

“好难受……”基里尔的下巴靠着詹姆斯的肩膀，在他耳边小声说。

詹姆斯停下动作给基里尔喘息的时间，拿起身边的啤酒，喝了几口，再喂给基里尔一大口，酒精顺着男人的嘴角流到胸口，将单薄的T恤变得半透明，露出布料下敏感的乳头。

他用啤酒瓶在基里尔的胸口磨蹭，比周围略低的温度让基里尔低声惊呼，想要向后躲开，被詹姆斯箍住要，张口隔着衣服吮吸两边，基里尔呼哧着喘粗气，他快要不行了。

带着醉意的蓝眼睛朦胧地望着詹姆斯，还有两条长腿紧紧交缠，詹姆斯重新挺腰，身体的撞击声、彼此的呻吟和惊呼，让他们沉浸在无限的满足中，顾不上打翻的酒瓶和食物，更无需语言，原始的本能和彼此深沉热烈的爱成为感情沟通的途径，在这个夏夜里，他们互相满足对方，尤其詹姆斯在大声地告白中结束新一轮的撞击时，基里尔闭着眼睛，嘴角上扬，他感到快乐和满足，再睁开眼，看到詹姆斯捧着他的脸深情地凝视。

“我爱你。”基里尔先说出口。

詹姆斯像个孩子般抱着他不放，边继续吻脖颈边反复念叨着“我也爱你”

基里尔不想推开他，虽然身后有些涨得难受，可他喜欢这样。

“我们再做一次。”詹姆斯想表达他的时差还很混乱。

“回去床上，你想做什么都行。”基里尔懒洋洋地抚摸他的脸。

“真的？那个没拆封的小玩具……”

“不可以。”

“……”

“试一次，只能一次。”

“当然……当然……”

END


	8. Chapter 8

番外七

“抱歉我来晚了，发生了一点小事故。”

詹姆斯对基里尔的助手说，这个黑头发的辣妹见他来了，站起来背起手提袋，转身对坐在旁边的基里尔说“你丈夫来了，我先走咯。”

“你？怎么来了。”基里尔睡眼惺忪地问。

詹姆斯蹲在他面前，抚摸男人的膝盖“来接你啊，你喝了酒，我的司机放假了，不好让姑娘送你回去。”

“拜托，等我走了，你们再秀恩爱好不好，我刚恢复单身诶。”助手轻声抱怨。

詹姆斯站起来，笑得不好意思“分手了？要不要我帮你介绍？”

助手轻哼，指着基里尔说“我喜欢他，怎么样，要不要让给我？”

基里尔傻笑，詹姆斯一把将他揽到怀里“别的都行，他不可以。”

助手忍着笑眨眼“开玩笑的，别当真。”

“别捉弄詹敏。”基里尔小声嘟囔。

助手临别前掐了掐基里尔的脸“走啦。”

基里尔抱住詹姆斯的腰“我以为我不会喝酒的，现在一定很难看，明明我都不许你喝的。”

詹姆斯揉他的头发“恭喜你获奖，我真为你高兴，另外你允许我在家可以喝一点的。”

基里尔的嘴角上翘，使劲勾着詹姆斯的胳膊站起来“回家吧，我现在好多了。”

能获得年度杂志评选的最有潜力奖对两个人是一件值得庆祝的事，前些天喜讯传来时詹姆斯就特意请假与基里尔一起去到颁奖现场，今晚是杂志社内部的总结仪式，范围很小还是业内相关人士，加上詹姆斯有工作要忙就放基里尔一个人。中途助理给詹姆斯打电话说基里尔喝了点酒，最好过来接他，因为基里尔一直念叨着要詹姆斯来陪他。

詹姆斯拿好换洗的衣服回到浴室，看到基里尔坐在浴缸里，呆呆地望着自己，那样子实在很可爱，詹姆斯也不说话，半坐在浴缸边，用毛巾给他擦掉脸上的汗。

“我好像记起刚才做过什么了……”基里尔用手捂住半边脸，就像在不好意思。

“除了你跟助理催，让我快点出现，其他一切表现的都很好，完全没有失态。”

基里尔气鼓鼓地瞪着他，就好像在说这件事就足够说明失态了。

詹姆斯低头吻他的额头“水不太热了，出来吧，嗯？”

基里尔在詹姆斯的搀扶下慢慢站起来，一把拿起浴巾裹得严实，结果一条腿迈出浴缸，另一条腿脚下打滑，就倒在詹姆斯身上，男人手疾眼快抱住他。

不等基里尔有所反应，詹姆斯一鼓作气用力把人扛起来向外走放到床上。

詹姆斯刚想走就被基里尔抓住胳膊“去哪儿？”

“洗澡？”詹姆斯挠着头发。

基里尔的蓝眼睛闪闪发光、温柔似水“我不想和你分开。”

詹姆斯抚摸额头“马上回来，我保证。”

结果当詹姆斯擦着头发从浴室出来，看到他的丈夫半卧在床上，两条腿分开，正在用右手给身后做扩张。

詹姆斯忍不住咽唾沫，基里尔美得就像天使，微微泛红的皮肤在灯光下有一层细密的汗，他走过去坐在旁边，手指流连之处，微微起了一层颤栗，看得出基里尔很想要他。

“我准备好了。”基里尔抓住他的手，暧昧地吮吸中指。

詹姆斯还没有完全勃起，就被基里尔用手抓住小幅套弄，换成往常他可能会给詹姆斯舔到硬，现在还晕乎乎的他只知道想要跟詹姆斯快点结合，就变成用臀部在男人的腹部来回磨蹭，嘴里催促“快进来，我要你。”

顶入的瞬间基里尔就咬紧嘴唇，更大地分开双腿，试图让詹姆斯进来得更容易，事实上他的润滑还不够好，所以詹姆斯才进到一半就觉得有些过紧，连忙想要退出，可基里尔贪恋他的爱抚，反而收紧身体，让詹姆斯的眉毛皱起来。

他气喘吁吁地说“不行，亲爱的，会弄伤你。”

基里尔撒娇似地摇头“不，我的潜力大的很。”

詹姆斯执意退出，让基里尔生起气来，挣扎着要去找他们很久没用过的按摩棒或者跳蛋，被詹姆斯按在身下狠狠亲吻，才老实起来，慢慢地变成双腿交缠着夹住詹姆斯的腰，两条胳膊使劲抓后背。

“轻点，你把我抓疼了。”詹姆斯故意边吻边说。

基里尔转而拍了几下“现在能进来了吗？”

很快他就被填满了，整个人也好像安静下来，随着詹姆斯的小幅摆动，发出轻哼，渐渐地叫声开始变得明显。

两人全身上下都贴得很近，交合处撞击的黏腻声刺激着双方的大脑，詹姆斯看着基里尔时而忍耐时而满足的表情，不禁又多亲了他很多下。

在他们刚换到背后位的时候，詹姆斯就射了，他喘着粗气舔基里尔的耳垂“对不起，我到的太快了。”

基里尔的身体正处在极度敏感状态，他小声呻吟着没有回答，继续用臀肉磨蹭詹姆斯的腹部，他的丈夫没法立刻生龙活虎，只好用手指替换阴茎，插到炙热的肉洞里，快速准确地刺激基里尔的前列腺，身下的男人立刻像承受不住般，腰开始向下塌，而臀部抬得更高。

他们翻来覆去折腾了好几个小时，欲望如潮水几次涨退，直到谁也不想动，还要紧紧地搂在一起。

看着基里尔陷入深睡，詹姆斯长长出了一口气，他已经没法坚持得更久了，模糊地想着恢复到健身房训练的詹姆斯很快也睡着了。

END


End file.
